Darkest Demigod
by XxFlickerxX
Summary: Nico di Angelo has failed his father once again. So Hades takes matters into his own hands and disowns him. He takes his memories of camp and his demi-god abilities. Now Nico is in an abusive home and is constantly bullied at school. But what happens when Nico's help is needed in saving camp and Nico doesn't even know what camp is? (ON BREAK)
1. Summary

Darkest Demigod

SUMMARY: Nico di Angelo has failed his father once again. Hades is sick of Nico disgracing his name. So Hades takes matter into his own hands and disowns him. He takes his memories of Camp- Half Blood and his demi-god abilities. Now Nico is in an abusive foster home and is constantly bullied at school. But what happens when a prophecy states that the son of Hades is needed? Can Percy, Thalia and, Annabeth help him out of his abusive home in time to save Camp Half- Blood? Or is Nico too far gone to help?


	2. Chapter 1

**DARKEST DEMIGOD CHAPTER 1: THE REMOVAL**

* * *

**3rd Person Point of Veiw**

"-you have failed me once again!" Nico was being lectured by Hades, again. Normally no one would have batted an eye at the Hades cabin, Hades appeared at camp to chew out Nico for messing up at least once a month. This time Nico had failed to capture a ghost that had escaped the underworld and was causing problems for the God. Nico had not only failed but had angered the ghost and in revenge caused MORE problems than before. Normally Hades would just tell that he was ashamed and he preferred Bianca over him.

"You are a disgrace to me!"

But this lecture was different than the other ones; Hades' yelling was shaking the cabin walls, silencing the entire camp in fear. This was a godly rage and no one wanted to be where Nico was right then.

"You don't deserve my blood in you!" Camp went dark. A rumble shook the earth. Then all was silent. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, who had been listening in, quickly went in to the Hades cabin to check on Nico. Often when Hades left Nico became self destructive and it worried the three about how much more Nico could take before he did something drastic.

The three were prepared for the worst when they entered but what they saw they had never thought of, Nico and all his stuff was gone.

* * *

Percy's Point of Veiw

I was shocked to see than Nico and all his stuff were gone.

"Um, Nico? You here?" I called just in case. Both Thalia and Annabeth hit me in the back of the head.

"It's obvious he's not here kelp for brains!" Thalia said sounding irritated.

"Maybe Hades took him to the underworld?" I said. It was a possibility.,

"I mean Hades could have wanted to train him and stuff" I continued.

"No. He didn't want anything to do with Nico. I think that we need to talk to Chiron, Now" Annabeth said urgently with an unknown emotion on her face

* * *

We ran over to the big house to talk to Chiron about Nico. Inside Mr. D and Chiron were playing poker, as usual.

"Chiron, Nico's gone!" Thalia exclaimed. _Always one to get to the point._ I thought. He didn't look surprised at sudden Thalia's outburst.

"Mr. di Angelo is no longer considered a half blood. Hades had his memories and half blood abilities removed." He said calmly, seemingly unfazed by the thought of Nico being gone.  
"WHAT!?" we all screamed.

"Yes children, Nico normally would be living with is ungodly parent, but seeing as she isn't alive, he has been placed in a foster home and is being protected by the Mist. we are not to contact him."

I couldn't believe my ears. Nico was…gone?

* * *

**It's short yes I know, but I wrote all this down by hand and it was shorter when I typed it!**

**Please reveiw, I means the world to me!**

**Thanks to LaceyRide, all-star102938, Mythomagic- Champion, abd BrookieHyuga for reviewing!**

**Expect a better chapter soon!**


	3. Authors Note

HI guys it's me! What would you guys think of Nico having Multiple Personality Disorder? He could like, flicker (hahaha that's puny!) back and forth between old Nico and new Nico. Tell me what you think! Also, I need a co-writer my chapters are never long enough! So, recommend me some people to help! Next chapter coming up soon, I just need my brother to type it cause the last one in my opinion was kind of a train-wreck. :/

Follow me on twitter rockerchick2558! I will be posting updates of my writing and stuff there!

ANYWAY, PEACESKIS!

XxFlickerxX


	4. Chapter 2

PERCY'S JOURNAL

It's been six months since Nico left camp. Things haven't really changed, seeing how kids never really paid any attention to him in the first place. He never participated in the bonfires and never talked to anyone that wasn't me, Annabeth, or Thalia (when she was here). So him leaving didn't really affect anyone. Things just went on as the normally did. Campers went on quest, we played Capture The Flag, the Apollo cabin led songs at the bonfires. It was as if he was never here to begin with. Just a figment of my imagination. A ghost.

A/N

Hey guys! It's been FOREVER since I've posted anything. Really sorry about that. I've deleted the original chapter 2 because looking back it never made and since logically. The way it was written and way it flowed wasn't what I wanted. This chapter is really short because I think that it kinda prepares the transition that is about to occur in the next chapter. Feel free to PM me any questions you have regarding the story and I'll try to get back to you ASAP!

Love,

Flicker.


End file.
